


Stopping by a Park

by garden_of_glass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i ship this unironically btw, rarepair? who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_glass/pseuds/garden_of_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One chilly evening, Terushima Yuuji decides to stop by a nearby park. Not long after, he encounters Sawamura Daichi, who has made the same choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopping by a Park

**Author's Note:**

> Come, join me in rarepair hell. I have feels, pork bread, and shoyu ramen waiting for you.
> 
> Thanks to my dear friend @chubbychives (tumblr) for being supportive and providing feedback even though she doesn't ship TeruDai
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Terushima Yuuji strolls lazily into an empty park and sits down on a nearby bench. As he throws one arm over the back of the bench, he takes a hard candy out of his pocket and unwraps it before popping it into his mouth. 

“Ah,” Terushima says loudly into the cold air, “This is sour.” He makes a face, but continues to suck on the candy anyways. Movement from out of the corner of his eye attracts his attention. He looks in the general direction, does a double-take, and quickly turns his head the other way, stealing glances every so often.

\--

Sawamura Daichi tucks his hands into his pockets and burrows his head into his scarf.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have gone for a walk,” he mumbles to himself. Before he even knows where he’s going, he finds himself at the gate of a park that he remembers going to as a child. He shrugs and heads inside, looking for a place to stop and rest.

\--

 _Oh man_ , Terushima thinks, _It’s a guy. And he’s hot._ He stiffens, watching the man come closer and closer. Terushima blinks and realizes that no, the man is not just going to walk by, he is aiming to sit on the same bench. The stranger sits down heavily and tilts his head up to look at the sky as the sun sets. It is a brilliant array of colors, ranging from yellow to purple.

Terushima fidgets and unwittingly shifts the bench a little. The man practically jumps out of his seat, startled.

“Oh, sorry,” says the stranger, “I didn’t see you there.” He chuckles awkwardly and starts to stand.

Terushima sits up and waves his hand quickly, motioning for the man to sit back down. “No worries, you can stay here,” he says lightly. He inwardly breathes a sigh of relief when the man takes up the offer and returns to the bench.

The two sit in an uncomfortable silence for a while. 

Terushima finds it in himself to speak up. “So, what brings you here?” he asks, making small talk.

The stranger smiles. “I’m just out for a walk. You know, to destress,” he replies. “What about you?”

Terushima snorts and moves the hard candy to the side of his mouth. “Same,” he says.

With nothing to elaborate on, Terushima and the man fall back into silence. Terushima mentally berates himself for not saying more. Suddenly, he has an idea.

“Do you need to vent?” he says. “I’ll listen.”

His bench-mate sighs and looks back up at the sky. “Do you mind?” he finally says.

Terushima shakes his head. “Nope, not at all. And anyway, maybe I can cheer you up!” He grins and points at himself. “Okay, go for it. Lay it on me.”

The stranger laughs and then sighs. “I’m a third-year in high school and my school’s volleyball team captain,” he says. “I decided to stay on the team along with the other third-years. Now that exams are coming up, I’ve been feeling a little under the weather.” He shifts his position on the bench to look sideways at Terushima. “I’m just worried,” he admits. “I hope the underclassmen do well, because to be frank, they’re kind of…” The stranger trails off, struggling to find the right word to use.

“Flighty? Unfocused? Easily distracted?” interjects Terushima, trying to help.

The man laughs. “Yeah, that’s about right,” he says. “Anyways,” he continues, “I’m worried about their academic well-being. They’re good kids, really. Unfortunately, they’ve mostly got one track minds.”

Terushima smiles at that statement. “I get that,” he says. “I’m the captain of my school’s volleyball team, too.” He looks up at the sky wistfully. “After the third years left, our team play became completely different,” he says. “It would be nice to have my seniors watching my back again.” He pauses, realizing that the other person has become increasingly quiet. “I don’t want to burden you, though,” he says quickly, running a hand through his hair and smiling awkwardly.

The stranger tilts his head thoughtfully. “No, it’s okay,” he reassures Terushima. “I’m glad you confided in me.” 

Terushima sticks his hand into his pocket and brings out another hard candy. “Want one?” he says, offering it to the man. “It’s sour, though,” he adds.

The man blinks once in surprise, but then accepts the candy graciously. “Thanks,” he says, unwrapping it. 

Terushima looks away as the stranger puts the candy in his mouth. “No problem.”

\--

Daichi tries not to grimace as the candy enters his mouth. _Holy, this really is sour_ , he thinks to himself. He throws another side-glance at the person he is sharing the bench with. “Nice hair you have there,” he attempts. _Ah! that rhymed. I must sound like an idiot right now_ , frets Daichi internally. 

The stranger lolls his head toward Daichi and playfully sticks out his tongue. “You like it?” he asks, smirking.

Daichi smiles back. “Yeah,” he says. “It’s pretty cool.”

The other man seems to be surprised for a second, but then he points at his head. “Heh, I like it too,” he says. “It is my haircut, after all,” he jokes.

Daichi laughs. _This guy is really chill_ , he thinks. _I like that._

\--

Minutes pass as the two young men watch the sun set over the horizon. The street lights flicker to life, illuminating the park.

Terushima tries to hide his embarrassment. _Why did I say that I liked my hair, too?_ he screams in his head. _Of course I like my hair! I chose the style. Way to go, Captain Obvious. Now he probably thinks I’m a weirdo._

The man looks at his watch. “I’d better get going,” he murmurs. He stands up. “It was nice, talking to you,” he tells Terushima. “I’m going to head home since it’s getting to be around dinner time. Be safe on your way back.”

Terushima sits up again and grins once more at the stranger. “Yeah, I should probably leave, too,” he says. “Good luck with your team.”

“You too,” says the man. He waves a final goodbye and walks away.

Terushima watches him go before turning around and going home. About five minutes after leaving the park, he suddenly curses under his breath. “Damn, I forgot to ask for that guy’s name and contact info!” he realizes. He runs back to the park bench as fast as he can, but the other man is already long gone. Terushima turns around, dejected, and goes home.

\--

Daichi walks home through the frigid air and reaches for the doorknob of his front door. He freezes, remembering something that he’d forgotten to do. _I didn’t ask for that person’s name_ , he thinks to himself. Disappointed, he enters his house and shuts the door after him. _Oh well_ , he thinks again, _he did say that he was on a volleyball team. I’ll probably see him at a match or something._

\--

One week later:

Daichi sits on a familiar bench and rubs his hands together. _It’s pretty cold today_ , he thinks.

He is so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice someone approaching him.

“It’s kind of chilly today, isn’t it,” says a voice. 

Daichi whips his head up in recognition. He smiles. “Yes, it is,” he replies.

Terushima glances at Daichi and looks around the park. A mother and her child can be seen playing together at a playground. A young woman zips by on her bicycle, her little brother not far behind on a scooter of his own. Birds can be heard chirping in the distance. The trees that line the pathway are bare, but the sun shines down on them, making each branch seem decorated by sunbeams. “I never got your name,” says Terushima, as nonchalantly as he can manage.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi,” says Daichi. “What’s yours?”

Terushima turns to face Daichi. “My name is Terushima Yuuji,” he responds. “I never thought I’d see you again here,” he adds.

Daichi stifles a chuckle. “I’m just out for a walk,” he finally says.

Terushima hides a smile. “To destress?” he guesses.

Daichi nods once. “Yeah,” he says. “I guess you could say that.” He looks up at the sky. This time it is a vibrant blue. A few clouds speckle the horizon.

Terushima sits down on the bench. “Well,” he says, breaking the silence, “Do you need to vent? Because I sure do. I met this really great guy last week, and I forgot to ask for his contact info. I was thinking that maybe you could give it to me.” He takes his phone out of his pocket and raises an eyebrow at Daichi expectantly.

Daichi laughs and pulls out his phone. “Same goes for me,” he says back.

Terushima grins widely as they exchange contact information. “So,” he says once they finish swapping numbers and email addresses, “Are you doing anything today? There's a great coffee shop down the block that might be better than sitting out here in the cold.”

“That's a good idea,” replies Daichi. “I could go for a hot cup of coffee.” He smiles and stands up.

Terushima congratulates himself as he walks with Daichi out of the park and in the direction of the coffee shop. _Yes_ , he thinks, _Score!_

fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> ;-; At the time, there were only seven TeruDai fics up and I went through them ALL before deciding to contribute so here ya go!
> 
> A lack of content can sometimes serve to be a very powerful motivation to write one-shots. (*-*)b


End file.
